Sakura's tears !
by Bya-Girl
Summary: When everything turns to the contrary, when you find yourself suddenly in love with your enemy who saved you one day, When the strongest shinigamis shed tears, then everything will become possible. Byakuya X OC Warning "yaoi, violence and non-con sex "


**Hello everybody , you know this is my first novel , I was shy in the beginning to Publish it, but I decided to do , so please Enjoy your time and let me know your opinions .**

**Translation notes :**

**Hai =** yes .

**Arigatou =** thanks .

**Watashi no ai =** My love .

**Ishiteru yo = **I love you .

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach , It's kobu's only .

**Other note : **when I speak about ages I say it in human's because I can't convert between the ages of humans and souls or shinigami.

* * *

"_get up now ,I think you have slept enough time" Warm voice came from a little girl who seemed to be fourteen years old, with wide bright green eyes, red hair And dirty clothes ._

_The teenager who has been lying in front of the girl opened his eyes slowly to reveal his gray pupils . _

_The girl's Cheeks turned red while the boy was staring at her then said with Quiet voice , "Where am I?"she opened her mouth to answer him but felt his eyes on her , she blushed more than before then heard his voice saying "what's wrong with you ? you heard me , didn't you ?" she looked at him stupidly like she can't understand his words , she wanted to say anything but her tongue refused. _

_He smiled at her stupid form then let out a sigh , he took her hand kindly with his own then spoke "what's the matter ? are you okay ?" she nodded silently then spoke hesitantly " n .. no matter ,I found you Unconscious and bleeding from a head wound so I told my brother and he took you to our home" he looked at her wondered what happened to him , he closed his eyes for seconds to find her two hand on his checks , he Felt as if his body was frozen and suddenly heard footsteps coming from outside the room . _

_She moved her hands from his check to for head then spoke "relax now , my brother is coming and he may be able to help you" she turned to the door and opened it to reveal a tall guy with muscles and like her with dirty clothes, curly brown hair and bright green eyes . _

_He moved to the teenager's bedside then sat on a chair next to him speaking with kind voice "how do you feel now ? are you able to remember what happened to you ? do you know who are you or where do you come from ?" the youth nodded then spoke with quiet voice which they barely heard " I know who am I and everything about myself but can't remember how I end like this" the tall guy nodded then asked kindly " so what's your name ?" the youth hesitated_ _before he answered_ _But the words came out of his mouth before he could think "Byakuya" he answered too shortly as the other nodded . _

"_you need to stay here for a while , you may feel that you're fine but the heads wound is always dangerous if we didn't take care of it_" the teenager noble was about _saying something when he felt the other's hand on his Shoulder , he looked at him wondered but before he could open his mouth everything disappeared and the place turned to black , he closed his eyes to feel cold hands touch his face . _

He opened his eyes to found himself in narrow and dirty room, there was only one candle to light it, a girl with red hair, bright green eyes and black clothes from the neck to the toes was standing in front of him and her hand on his face, he barely saw her Features because of the weak light .

She removed her hand from his face then looked at him oddly saying "it have been long time , shinigami" he looked at her but he wasn't able to speak or move he tried to stand up but felt his bode unable to do .

"do not try beautiful shinigami , whatever you do you cannot escape" she said mockery , he opened his mouth but the words didn't come out , she added "you'll only listen to me here , you do not need to speak" she chuckled softly but archly then continued "you were moaning in your sleep , I think you were dreaming" she chuckled again "I wonder what kind of dreams was that ?" she grabbed his hand then began to pass her fingertips on each finger then on his palm .

"oh smooth, even you're swordsman" she said giggling while he was string at her with surprise, his shock became more when she got close to him and kissed him slightly on the lips .

"w..what the hell are you doing ?" the words escaped from his mouth snappy, she looked at him with wonder look at her face, she said with archly smile "oh.. you can talk even after what happened to you" she got more close to him and kissed him again on the lips but this time the kiss was more longer and hotter .

He tried to get free of her but the weakness he felt at this time made him unable to even move his body .

"sweet, soft lips as I expected" she said softly then began to stroke his hair saying "how are you felling now ? Watashi no ai" he tried to speak but felt too weak to say one word , he closed his eyes hoping she won't kiss him again .

"are you in any pain? What do you need? Do your wounds hurt you?" she asked with little concerned but received no answer .

"let me re-bandage your wounds" she said with closed eyes then moved her hands to reach his yukata and began to open it, he tried to pull away from her but she refused to let him get free of her .

She bared him to the waist, stared at his bandaged chest then abdomen touching him softly on the neck passing her hand from his Throat to lower abdomen, he shivered slightly and tried to ignore her touches .

"do not be worry beautiful shinigami I won't hurt you, I'll only help you in your wellbeing" she said smiling but this time it was different smile, it was warm, kind and full of tenderness.

He looked silently at her eyes, she smiled again and began to remove the bandage from his chest then abdomen until she finished, stood up and turned to the door and walking towards it then leaving the room .

Five minutes then she returned to the room with something in her hand, she moved to his bedside then set a small box on the bed and opened it, she took out an antiseptic , fresh bandage and towel .

She poured the antiseptic on the towel, began to clean the wound as he moaned in pain, she looked at him then sighed asking "can't you bear a little, it won't take five minutes" he nodded silently as she continued , she set the fresh bandage then closed the box .

She leaved the room then returned after minutes, sat beside him, placed her hand under his back and the other on his shoulder, she started to pull him softly to sat but his body refused to do.

"I know, you are still in pain but try to set only so I can …" he cut her by his words "I will wear it myself" his Phrase was short ,full of pain but she made the girl froze at her place.

'how did he know that ! he completed my speech! even he is with no memo…' again he cut her by his words but this time it wasn't painful as before but full of emotions she couldn't understand .

"maybe I do not remember anything, but I can't let a girl like you do everything for me" he said while trying to set without her help.

"oh... you're speaking like you can do everything, you must know that you need my help or you'll die here" she said trying to hide her anger but felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder.

She looked at him to see that he is now setting well, fully dressed and his hand on her shoulder, the painful expiration on his face turned to an odd one .

"I'll only need you to help me regain my memories" he said with odd tone like his expiration, she opened her mouth to speak but found a smile appeared on her lips .

She closed her eyes and reached to his checks with her hand then got close to him, she made her lips meet his own then kissed him long, hot kiss .

He started to pull away but felt her tongue enter his mouth, he wasn't able to react but found his body relaxed under her soft touches.

"Ishiteru yo, Byakuya" she said softly then continued to kiss him, he allowed her to enter his mouth again but didn't return her kisses.

"you said Byakuya, Is it my name?" he asked as soon as she ended her kisses, she smiled at him peacefully saying "hai , watashi no ai" he nodded silently as she placed her hand on his own.

"tell me what you know about me, who are you, what's the reason of my wounds and anything you know" he said quietly, she nodded then looked at him saying " we were lovers Byakuya, we used to love, kiss, touch and even sleep with each other…" he cut her " was there anything more than sleep?" she smiled "a little" he nodded blushing a bit .

"do not blush, you must not, we were lovers, can't you imagine?"she said as he sighed saying "please continue" she nodded smiling " you have been attacked and lost memory because of swipe, there's no signs of it now because I healed it but can't heal the chest and the abdomen wounds because of their depth, your attacker's member of a big organization called Gotei, they act like friends then kill their target, you protected one of them thinking of him as friend so you had these injures, do not worry if they tried to do the same once more I can notice easily, I have enough information about them and their members" she sighed deeply then continued "I love you Byakuya, I won't let anyone harm you until you regain your memories and powers, me and you don't have anyone but each other, so let me help you and take care of you so you can return to your former covenant" he nodded silently then gazed at the cover around him, he sighed and looked at her again saying "I will, but before anything I want to ask you why did you seemed like an enemy for me more than friend when I woke up?" she smiled softly then grabbed his hands with her own and gazed into his dark eyes "I wasn't sure of you status, so I decided to treat you roughly to understand what did they put in your brain and when I made sure that they didn't put any lies about me or your own life before you lost Consciousness I returned to my real Treatment with you" he nodded again and got close to her, she felt his breath touching her face, she smiled slightly to hear him saying softly "arigatou" he got closer then caught her lips with his own kissing her lightly, she hugged him with her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder and her body against his.

"I am grateful to you, I can't imagine if you weren't here what could I do" Byakuya said while they were still hugging each other.

"don't say that watashi no ai, and know that I'll always be with you" she answered him then buried her face in his shoulder smiling silently.

"by the way, you didn't tell me your name" he said almost smiling, she whispered in his shoulder "it's Hanako" he nodded saying quietly "beautiful name" she tightened the hug then sighed deeply.

"you'll let me know about your dream when you feel that you want to do, won't you?" she asked while her head was still buried in his shoulder, he sighed softly then said "I would do if I could remember, but I do not" she nodded in his shoulder then relaxed more against him.

Dark eyes watched from outside the room then smiled archly whispering "who could imagine that you'd success easily like that, wonderful job Hanako".

"Byakuya, I think you have slept enough time" Hanako said smiling while sitting beside sleeping Byakuya with her fingers buried in his silken hair .

He opened his eyes then closed them again, she smiled kindly stroking his hair with one hand and the other on his face.

"I just wish that you'll taste my food, I made it for you" she said before sighing then kissed him on the check. He opened his eyes staring at her own for a minute then started to get up. She placed her hand beneath his back to help him getting up then kissed him again but on the lips.

"did I sleep for long time ?" he asked half-sleeping, she nodded silently then sighed saying "it's getting dark but I didn't want to wake you, I know you're still in pain" he sighed then shake his head "you don't have to do, if I am in pain I'll tell you" she smiled at him nodding then asked " you can wake now, can't you?" he nodded as she offered him her hand, helping him to his feet .

He walked slowly leaning on her until they reached the bathroom she stopped for seconds then said kindly " if you needed for help just call my name" he nodded as she turned walking to the kitchen.

After minutes She knocked on the bathroom door asking "you're okay? why didn't you come out ?" she knocked again but heard his voice "don't worry, I'm getting out now" he got out as he finished his words, she grabbed his hand taking him to the room where he was before minutes.

He sit on the bed waiting her as she returned after minute with tray of food, he took it from her hand smiling, he took the first bite but felt his hand shaking , he dropped the tray feeling dizziness .

"Byakuya are you okay ?" she asked anxiously but he ignored her words, he lowered his head to the trash can and threw up until he emptied his stomach .

He leaned against her and rested his head on her shoulder, she took his hands with hers squeezing them softly and sighing deeply.

He raised his head gazing at her eyes for minute then sighed deeply saying with barely heard voice "hanako, I'm really sorry it seems that I will postpone tasting your food, I don't feel well enough to eat now" she stared at him then nodded kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I must leave you now, I'll return in no time just close your eyes and try to sleep, when you wake up I'll be at your side" she said kindly squeezing his hands then started to stand up.

"where are you going?" he asked dizzily without looking at her, she sighed deeply "I'll tell you after returning, sleep now and don't think of anything, I know well that I must remain at you side besides you must have many questions to ask me but I have to go now, I'll be here soon" she answered him then tuned to the door.

Without waiting him to say anything she hurried opening the door, going out, closing it then leaving the cottage.

Byakuya was laying on the bed with his face buried in the pillow, his body was shivering and his breath was slow and trembling .

He felt that something will happen but he tried to calm himself, tightened his hold on the cover.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall man with muscles stepped in, his hair was brown and curly, his eyes were green and his clothes was black as hanako's was.

Byakuya felt a shiver passed through him as the man got closer to him, he asked with tremor "who are you? How could you enter the cottage?" the man smiled archly then stepped closer again, Byakuya felt terror, he tried to get off the bed but felt his body had lost the ability to move.

The man touched his arm and smiled again, Byakuya felt his body burn under this stranger's touch, the other man grabbed his hand with his own then squeezed it softly, he said with smile on his face " do not be afraid I won't hurt you, I'll only pleasure myself and you at the same time, but it won't be pleasure if you fought me, if you did it'll only cause you a great pain" his hands moved to Byakuya's face as he finished his words.

Byakuya swallowed hard as the man began to stroke his checks lightly, he smiled at Byakuya's reaction "afraid of what my dear Byakuya, I said that I'm not going to hurt you, now come with me" he grabbed Byakuya hand, tightened his grip then bushed him forcefully .

Byakuya tried to get free of him but felt disappointment as he failed even in making the man weaken his grip.

"I said don't fight me or I'll hurt you badly, besides hanako is Captive" Byakuya eyes got wider, his heart was beating faster and faster, his body was shaking 'what can I do now? I have no powers, no memories and hanako is captive! I couldn't even weaken his grip. What should I do now? Besides he said Pleasure! What did he meant? What if he wants me for…' the man cut his thoughts "Dear Byakuya, stop thinking we're leaving my love" he started to walk leaving the cottage with Byakuya following silently, his grip didn't weaken for a second.

Byakuya stared at the houses around them while he was walking behind that man, there was no life on that land, he heard a deep sigh coming from this man but didn't dare to look at him.

"stop" cried hanako while running towards them, Byakuya turned to look at her surprisingly with happy features but in one second the scene tuned to bloody one !

* * *

**_hope you liked it !_**

**_sorry for my mistakes !_**

**_waiting for your reviews =)_**


End file.
